Nana's Reflection
by Xejis
Summary: She'd smile and pretend nothing was wrong, because poor Tsuna already had enough on his plate he didn't need to worry over a mother who was terrible at her job to begin with. She had many regrets in her life, but having and raising Tsuna was never one of them. *Dimension Jumpers Universe*


**This oneshot occurs in the same universe as Dimension Jumpers. **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own it**

* * *

><p>Nana was not a very good mother. She told herself that every day as she watched her child slouch down to breakfast smiling at her. He put effort into that smile, he truly did, but Nana saw through it. She knew her child suffered, but she didn't know how to help him. Her every attempt to talk to him was rebuffed with a careful dance of words that left her head spinning and throat closed to any protest as her dear son marched away from her his shoulders slumped and head hung low. It was those days she cried herself to sleep clutching the cold sheets as she lay alone in the dark. She was the useless one. Unable to help her son in school. Unable to comfort him when her cried. Unable to kiss away the pain of the bruises and scrapes the cruel world left upon his body. He was her baby, her life, but she was unable to help him.<p>

Nana was a coward. She told herself this whenever she ran into neighbors, the only time they'd talk to her since they never invited her to anything, who often showered her with sympathy and complements. They claimed she was so brave for raising a child all by herself. They expressed their regret over how pathetic, how clumsy, how useless her son was quite loudly. Her weak protests fell on deaf ears. As soon as her back was turned those same neighbors who praised her and insulted her son turned around too gossiped about her. They laughed and smiled with those sickeningly sweet leers wondering quite loudly where she got the money to keep her and her son a float in such trying times. After all Nana was a rather plain woman with no striking attributes to call in the customers. It was those days her blood boiled and her hands shook in anger. Despite the sting of pain and heat of anger she never could find the words to express herself. Her throat would close and her lips tremble. All she could do was smile and pretend nothing was wrong. Pretend she didn't hear their cruel words.

Nana was alone. She realized this every morning as she made breakfast. Every afternoon as she clean the house, did laundry or went to the store. Every evening as she watched her poor baby boy slink home wincing at the bruises inflicted upon him. Every night as she lay in bed. She had no family. She had no husband. She had no friends. She had no life. All she had was Tsuna. Sometimes she'd stare off into space wondering what life could have been like is she wasn't an only child, if her parents were alive, if she had a husband, if she had friends. Those days she slipped into a depressed state her doctors feared and warned her away from. She fought them off as best she could, her medications reduced the effects, but nothing could truly stop them.

Nana was broken. She wasn't sure when or even how it occurred, but she knew this for a fact. But she had no one to lean on. No one to listen and truly understand. So she smiled. She smiled and continued forward, because she had a son to look out for. A very lonely and broken son so much like herself it hurt. She was a bad mother who couldn't help solve his troubles or even be trusted enough to listen to them. She was too much of a coward to stand up for them. So she'd do her best to make him warm meals full of love. She'd keep a clean home for his sanctuary. She'd smile and pretend nothing was wrong, because poor Tsuna already had enough on his plate he didn't need to worry over a mother who was terrible at her job to begin with. She had many regrets in her life, but having and raising Tsuna was never one of them. So she'd smile at him, a true genuine smile, because she was so very happy to have him in her life. She was so very proud of him despite what he might think. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first of many little oneshots that I will post in connection to Dimension Jumpers, which is for those of you who don't know is under construction. (For more information on that go to chapter 16 of Dimension Jumpers) Not all of them will be this short or even this depressing. Some will be backstories that didn't fit into the storyline and others will be reflections from different characters or little scenes that didn't make the final cut. <strong>

**On the subject of this oneshot, I'm honestly not sure what to say. It literally wrote itself. I had planned a cute/funny little oneshot to start it out, but obviously it didn't turn out that way. Despite that I can't say I'm all that disappointed with it. There is a lot of hate in the fandom in regards to Nana and Iemitsu, which I don't mind on occasion. But the fact is they are human. Not only that, but they are parents. Which is one of, if not _the_ most, difficult jobs to have. **I like Nana I really do and I hate doing this to her, but the words came so naturally I couldn't bring myself to change them. ****

**Anywho like I said it wrote itself, but I kind of like it despite it's depressing tone. You'll see hints of this with the reboot of Dimension Jumpers since I decided to take it a little slower and spend time with a pre-guardian Tsuna more as I establish the plot. **

**I doubt I'll post a oneshot everyday, I have a story to reboot after all, but they will be frequent. Give me a review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
